Fated Meeting
by Nagisaa-san
Summary: This is the story of Fujisaka Kumi and her relationship with the boy who is known as Thorny. Ever since these two had met, Kumi felt that she has to stay at his side no matter what happens to either one of them. This is how she met and became friends with him.
1. Meeting Thorny

**Me: I'm here with a Gintama fanfic! Please enjoy!**

**Hijikata: She does not own any characters from Gintama. The OC that she makes are what she owns.**

**Me: R&R!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_This is the story of Kumi Fujisaka and her relationship with the boy who is known as Thorny. Ever since these two had met, Kumi felt that she has to stay at his side no matter what happens to either one of them. This is how she met and became friends with him._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I grew up in the town where the boy known as Thorny also lives. Everyone I knew hated him. My parents even hated him. I just didn't know why. I asked them many times, but they would just keep quiet. Their silence made me irritated that I decided to visit him one, particular day.

My family lives right next to the house where he lives. I only saw him once. It was when his mother brought him there to meet his father. During the night, as my parents were sleeping, I sneaked out of the house. I went towards the boy's house and found him sitting on the front steps. I slowly approached him.

As I walked towards him, his head moved and he looked towards at my direction. Knowing that there is nowhere to hide, I just walked towards where he is sitting and sat next to him. He did not say anything. We both sat there for a few moments until I spoke up.

"So, what's your name?"I asked him with a smile.

He didn't look at me until I heard him spoke quietly. "Hijikata... Toshirou."

I grinned. "I'm Fujisaka Kumi. I live right next to you!"

Hijikata looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Is it okay if I call you Shirou-Chan?"

He looked at me in surprise and looked back down. "Sure."

"Great!" I stood back up again. "You wanna meet up at the same place tomorrow?"

He looked at me again. His eyes were full of happiness and joy. I started to go back while saying, "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" He ran back inside to his house as I quietly went back into my own house.

We continued to meet at night after that night. One day, my mother noticed that I have been sleeping late into the afternoon. She demanded me to tell her what I have been doing during the night. I couldn't tell her that I was meeting up with Hijikata, so instead, I told her that I stayed up late to read. She didn't ask me anymore.

Without knowing it, 4 years had passed until the day of the incident.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

On a Tuesday afternoon, my father came home drunk. My mother tried to ask him what had happened but, he just pushed her away. In his drunken state, he started to destroy everything. My mother screamed for him to stop but he still continued to destroy. The commotion brought me downstairs to find him stabbing my mother to death.

I ran over to him and tried to pull him off. He flailed his arms wildly, causing the knife to slash deep into my right eye. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor. My father started to rage about how he lost everything and how he can't support us anymore. He continued to stab my mother.

She told me to run. I just couldn't. I didn't want her to die. But her eyes pleaded me to go. Holding back my tears, I ran out of the house, leaving my mother to die in the hands of my deranged father.

The blood started to drip heavily, causing my vision to blur. Without a destination in mind, I ran towards Shirou-Chan's house. As I walked up the stairs, my legs began to grow heavy. I reached the front door and banged it loudly as I could. The door opened and a man looked down at me in surprise. I collapse to the floor from losing too much blood. He carried me in without a word.

I couldn't remember how many days that I have passed out or how many days since the incident had happened. I only remember seeing Hijikata's face as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

Somehow, I managed to snap out of it. There were people all around me. They all had thought I couldn't survive. Shirou-Chan pushed himself through the crowd of people and hugged me tightly. He wouldn't let go no matter how many times I tried to shake him off.

After my recovery, the news came. After the man called Tamegoro carried me in, he called on or two of his brothers to come with him and they all went next door. There, they found two bodies in a pool of blood. They tried to find a pulse but there was none to be found. They said that he committed suicide after killing his wife.

Now, they didn't know what to do with the house. They all decided to destroy it because they know that the daughter, the only survivor, wouldn't live there anymore. I was brought into the Hijikata household after the death of my parents.

A year had passed after that...

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I managed to get along with the members of the Hijikata household during the year. Whenever Shirou-Chan isn't around, Tamegoro-san would tell me that he is the son of his father's mistress and he had never met him before. He was sick after meeting his son.

He took me out for a walk. He brought me to the fields and we walked until the sun is about to set. He told me a bunch of funny stories along the way home.

As we got home, I thought I smelled something weird. Tamegoro-san saw flames on the roof and ran into the house. I followed him. We tried to find the source of the fire until I heard Hijikata's cry for help. I ran off and found the room where he is crying for help. I flung the doors open and found him cowering from two men, one of which is holding a knife in hand. Bad memories of my father murdering my mother flooded into my mind. I became afraid that he will be killed like how my mother was killed. Without thinking, I ran towards the one nearest Shirou-Chan and tried to push him away. He wouldn't budge. He grabbed the front of my kimono and threw me at the wall behind him.

The one holding the knife slashed and Tamegoro-san blocked it. The slash took out his eyes and Hijikata enraged. He somehow managed to obtain the knife and started to beat them up. I watched in horror as Tamegoro-san wiped the flowing blood from his eyes.

As he was finished, Shirou-Chan stood there, panting. I went towards him and hugged him. He seems to have calmed down a bit. I couldn't smell the smoke anymore. Someone must have put the fire out.

We continued to stand there until voices could be heard somewhere near the entrance. I found everyone whispering among themselves. They were probably talking about him and hating him even more. I squeezed his hand, assuring that I will be at his side.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

After what had happened, the three of us, Shirou-Chan, Tamegoro-san and I left the Hijikata household. Tamegoro-san decided to leave because he knows that Hijikata did not truly belong among the members of the Hijikata household. He decided to build a new life with the three of us together.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Yay! It's finished!**

**Kumi: That's quite long... **

**Hijikata: Hurry up and bring us to the present.**

**Me: Alright, alright. See you all in the nest chapter! **


	2. Troubles

**Me: I'm here with chapter 2!**

**Hijikata: Is it the present?**

**Me: Nah, its 5 years later.**

**Hijikata: Wha...? You...**

**Kumi: Shut up and read, mayora.**

**Hijikata: *Turns to her.* WHO ARE YOU CALLING MAYORA?!**

**Me: Calm down! R&R and enjoy! I don't own any characters from Gintama. The OC that I make is mine.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_5 years have passed_

I held two bags full of grocery until I walk past two men talking about someone in pacticular.

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"This kid with black, green hair. Everyone is talking about how he's randomly attack every dojo in town."

"What? No way!"

"It's true!"

I sighed as I walked back home, knowing that Shirou-Chan is the one behind all of those attacks.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"I'm home, Tamegoro-san, Mika-san!" I closed the door with my foot.

Tamegoro-san sticked his head out of the living room. "Welcome home, Kumi! Do you want help with those?"

I smiled and shook my head, but remembering that he can't see anymore that he can't see anymore, I said, "No thanks. I'll be fine!"

"If you insist." His head disappeared back into the living room.

Mika-san came out from the kitchen. "Kumi! Thank you for getting these." She took a bag of groceries and we both walked into the kitchen.

As we brought the groceries onto the kitchen countertop, I started to talk about Hijikata and his attack on the dojos in town. Mika-san listened to every single detail.

She sighed as she brought out the last item from the bag. "Tamegoro won't like this if he heard about this." I nodded in agreement until Mika-san brought up a different subject. "Kumi, don't you have to go to dojo right now?"

I clearly forgot that I have dojo to go to and ran out of the house.

As I turned the corner, I faintly heard Tamegoro-san call out, "Have fun!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"KUMMMIIII-SAAAAANNN!" Kondo went flying into the air, towards me as I opened the doors. I moved towards the right and making him hit the pavement, hard behind me. He looked at me with these puppy-eyes that I do not want to see. "Why did you do that for?"

"I don't want a gorilla hugging me." I walked further into the dojo.

The gorilla followed me. "Can I just get a hug?"

"No."

"A kiss?"

"No."

"THEN, CAN YOU HAVE MY - ?" His sentence got cut off because I punched him.

I rubbed my knuckles. "NO MEANS NO! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY AND I'M WAY TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!"

"IT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL IN THIS DOJO!"

I cracked my knuckles again. "YOU REALLY WANT TO GET PUNCHED AGAIN, HAAAH?!"

I was about to do so until I heard clapping from behind.

"That's enough, Kumi." I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

The master of the dojo looked at us sternly. "Since it just the 3 of you, I expect that you all will work hard."

"Yes master." I looked around for the 3rd member of the dojo. "Where's Sou-chan?"

He scratched his head. "He's probably waiting for us..." Just then, I felt someone tug the sleeve of my kimono and found Sougo standing there.

"What is it?"

"Did you get me candy?"

I bend down and patted his head. "No, not today."

Kondo became shocked by this. "KUMI-SAN, WHY? WHY AREN'T YOU SHOWING THE LOVE THAT YOU ARE SHOWING TO SOUGO?!"

"It's only because you're a gorilla."

Kondo looked ready to cry but I ignored this.

We started training right after that.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I somehow managed to make it home as the sun set. Shirou-Chan was standing near the front door. He saw me and almost walked into the house. I grabbed his arm and saw that he is covered in bruises.

I dragged him into the house. Hijikata made smalls protests but I ignored them all.

I brought him into my room. "Don't move."I took the first aid kit from a shelf and opened it. I took out cloth and dab the blood from his face.

"Ow." He tried to squirm away but I managed to dab it. I put put some bandage on it and continued to the other bruises that are still visible.

"Oi, Kumi. That's enough." He moved his bruised arm away but I grabbed it before he walked out of the room.

I sighed. "Will you ever stop fighting?"

"..."

I finished patching up his bruises as Mika-san called out, "Dinner!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I sat outside on the front steps during the night. I stared at the night sky.

_Why is Shirou-Chan even doing this?_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Finisssshhedd! *Sighs and stretches out her arms.***

**Hijikata: Oi, when are you finished writing about the past?**

**Me: Never.**

**Kumi: Here doggy. *Throws a bottle of mayonnaise somewhere.***

**Hijikata: Woof! *Runs after the bottle of mayonnaise. Stops.* I'M NOT A DOG, GODDAMIT!**

**Kumi: *Runs away.***

**Hijikata: *Runs after her.***

**Me:*Sighs again.* Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	3. Unexpected member

**Me: Chapter 3 is here! I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

**Kumi: *Holds a bottle of mayonnaise in hand.***

**Hijikata: *Scoffs* Like I'm going to fall for that again.**

**Kumi: *Brings out 3 boxes of mayo.***

**Hijikata: GIIIVEEE THEEEM TOOO MEEE! **

**Me:...**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama. The OC I make are the ones I own. **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

2 weeks later...

I arrived at the dojo somewhere at 1:30 on Wednesday afternoon. When I opened the doors, I only found Sou-chan training by himself. The master was watching him closely. I approached them with caution, not wanting to disturb the Sadist. The master noticed me approach.

"Ah, Kumi!" So good for you to join us!" He handed me a bokken*. "Here."

I took it. "Where's Kondo?" Ever since I arrived at the dojo, I was expecting him to try and hug me. But he didn't come flying towards me because he wasn't even there.

"Oh, Kondo?" The master waved his hand dismissively. "He said he needed to get something."

_What is he trying to get? A girl? _I sighed. _Like he will ever get a girlfriend._

I started training along with the help of Sou-chan.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

As soon I was about to leave, Kondo arrived at the dojo. I noticed that his face was somewhat bruised and bloody.

"What happened to you?" I looked at him up and down, noting that he is hurt on some places. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Well about that..." He started to laugh a bit. "I fell down the stairs."

I felt a sweat drop. _Umm, what do you mean you fell down the stairs? You clearly got into a fight._

The gorilla seems to notice my expression. "I was helping him." He nodded his head at the guy he is carrying. I recognized the black, green hair.

"Shirou-chan?!" I never noticed that he was there. I immediately helped Kondo and we brought him into the dojo. The master saw this and was surprised.

"Kondo..." He looked at me. "Kumi..."He then looked at the person in the middle. "Why did you bring that boy here?"

I was about to say something until Kondo stopped me. "I found him fighting a huge number of those men from a neighboring dojo and I had to help him."

My mouth went wide. _I knew it! You didn't even fall down the stairs, you big liar!_

The master sighed. "It doesn't mean you have to bring him here." He started go further back into the dojo. "Since it can't be helped, you two will take care of him."

I looked at the gorilla happily. He smiled and sighed with relief.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Shirou-chan started to sit on the front porch of the dojo. He didn't come home days after what had happened. Mika-san asked me to bring food to him. There were times that I would ask him if he was going to come home, but he did not say anything at all.

After that, he started to train with us. I think Kondo had convinced him to join but I wasn't so sure if he actually did. The master did not say anything, so I guess he approves of this.

Over the next 2 or 3 weeks, Shirou-chan became part of our small dojo. He and the Sadist would always fight. Kondo would try to stop them but he got dragged into the fight as well. So, it was up to me to break them all up. Time from time, they would always fight and I would break up the fight. This would happen again and again.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Sou-chan's older sister, Mitsuba, would always come over and stay at the dojo some times. There was this time she had asked me if I liked Shirou-chan. My face turned red from that.

"W... W... What are you trying to say, Mitsu-chan?!"I turned my red face towards the wall, not wanting her to see it.

She smiled. "I always see you two together." The brunette leaned closer. "Is it possible...?"

I turned my red face towards her. "What is?"

"Are you two dating?"

My red face turned even redder. I gently pushed her away and frantically waved my hands. "N...o, we are not dating. We are seriously not dating. We are not dating."

Mitsu-chan smiled slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Pretty sure that we are not dating!"

She said nothing more and left. I sighed in relief.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

As Mitsu-chan started to spend time with us, the master passed away and Kondo took over his role. He started to bring more people into the dojo. The gorilla is nice to all of them and they started to become part of the dojo that was only the 4 of us. There were times that they would ask Mitsu-chan and I for a date, but they were all turned down.

As we finished training like we always do, the brunette brought over watermelons. But first, all the guys went to the lake except for me. I sat at the banks of the lake with Mitsu-chan. They were cooling off until Shirou-chan and Sou-chan started to fight with each other. Instead of stopping them, they all started to laugh. I sighed and the brunette laughed as well.

After we finished cooling off, Kondo brought over the watermelons that Mitsu had originally brought over brought over. They all started to eat like a bunch of animals. I ate mine and looked at them in disgust. Mitsu-chan giggled at the sight of this. I looked at her in surprise.

_How can she laugh like this?_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Over the next 2 months, Kondo and Shirou-chan were talking among themselves. I might have overheard some of their conversation but I wasn't really sure what they are really saying. I only heard the words "Bafuku" and "Kyoto."

As the days passed, they revealed their plan to us. It seems like they want to go to Kyoto to get more training and become Bafuku. We all were surprised to hear this. Some had thought that they were going there by themselves, but the gorilla wanted everyone to go as well.

We started to pack our packs things for 3 days. The next day, we set out to Kyoto. Mitsu-chan stayed behind and said goodbye to all of us,

Over the next 5 years or so, we became the Shinsengumi.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: It's done!**

**Kumi: *Pouts***

**Me: What is it?**

**Kumi: I don't like him. *continues to pout***

**Me: Ehh~~. Is that so?**

**Kumi: Sh...shut u...p!**


	4. Dealing with terrorists Part 1

**Me: Chapter 4 is here!**

**Hijikata: *Looks up from a drunken bottle of mayonnaise***

**Me: Eeewww. *Moves away from him.* Is that even good?**

**Hijikata: Yeah. *Holds up another bottle of mayonnaise* Want one?**

**Me: *Shakes head* I feel sick...**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Author' note: From this point on, I will follow what had happened in the anime/ manga. Enjoy and R&R! (PS: I do not own any characters from Gintama. The OC I make is mine****. This takes place in episode 5((PPS: I'm dying for your reviews. If you wanna say something about any chapters, please do! I will not tolerate any rude reviews in this fanfic)).**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Shirou-chan, Yamazaki, Sou-chan and I were in a building near the embassy where the Amantos are occupying. Yamazaki stood in one corner of the room. I sat next to him while reading a book. Sou-chan lay on the floor in the middle of the room, sleeping. Shirou-chan looked out of the windows of the room with binoculars. I flipped to the next page while the mayora looked at someone in particular.

"He finally exposed himself."He lowered the binoculars.

"Katsura?" I asked while I flipped a page from the book that I have with me.

"Yeah." He didn't turn around. "Yamazaki!"

The blackhead standing next to me became attentive. "Yes!"

Shirou-chan moved his head a bit. "Track down their base, at all cost."

"Sir!" He bowed and walked out of the room. I looked up from my book while the mayora lowered the binoculars and started to search for something within his jacket.

I dog-eared the page. "Is it time for us to go as well?"

"Not yet."He took out Katsura's wanted poster. "With all the Amanto in the world now, even the hero of the Amanto war is just another criminal."

He continued to look at the wanted poster. "Take real guts to still be fighting the Amanto these days." The mayora crumbled it up. He turned and threw it at Sou-chan's head. "Hey, Okita, wake up."

I looked at him with quiet eyes. _That's not how you wake someone up._

The sadist woke up and sat up. He did not remove his mask just yet.

"I'm surprised that you can sleep through that explosion." Shirou-chan said.

Sou-chan removed his sleep mask. "Explosion? Did you let the terrorists attack again? What's your problem, Hijikata-san? You need to apply yourself."

The mayora gripped the hilt of his sword. "You wanna sleep permanently?"He asked in a threatening way.

I sighed. I walked towards him and put my hand on his arm. "There is no time to be fighting." I looked at the Sadist on the floor. "Get yourself ready."

"Hai~." Sou-chan put away his red sleep mask. He picked up his jacket from the floor and dusted it. Shirou-chan tsked.

"They can blow up all the Amanto for all I care." He managed to move away my hand from his arm."I'll let those fishies swim for a bit before I'll reel 'em, line 'em up... and cut their necks."The mayora unsheathed his sword.

I felt a sweat drop. _Uwaah, talk about scary._

He placed a hand on the side of the sword. "It'll be a proud moment for the Shinsengumi." The mayora looked at the sword proudly. "I'm looking forward to this fight."

He looked at the both of us. "Alright you two, let's go back."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Shinsengumi's Garrison, Kondo Isao's room_

Shirou-chan and I sat across from Kondo. He was expecting a report from either one of us but the mayora spoke first. I took out my book and continued to read from where I left off.

Kondo sighed as he crossed his arms. "Oh? So we finally found them?"

"Yes. Yamazaki is following them right now." Shirou-chan replied. I flipped onto the next page. "It's only a matter of time before we discover their base, Kondo-san."

The gorilla smiled in approval. "I see... Good work, Toshi." He looked at me. "Oi, Kumi. You are listening to this?"

I looked up from my book. "Of course I am."I continued to read my book.

The mayora stood up while holding his sword. "It's too soon to thank me." He started to walk away. I sighed and closed my book. I stuffed into my jacket. Shirou-chan looked back at Kondo. "Save it for after we've killed them!"

I stood up and looked at him with disapproval. _Stop trying to act so cool, you mayora freak! _

Kondo continued to smile. "That's right. The Shinsengumi only gives credit after distinguished military service. We, the Shinsengumi, belong in battle."He looked at me again.

"What is it Kondo?"

The gorilla looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No." I picked up my sword and stood next to Shirou-chan, leaving him dejected. I took out my book again.

The mayora looked at the dejected gorilla and smirked. "You're the chief. I'm only following orders."

Kondo stopped looking dejected. He looked at Shirou-chan in approval. "I'm counting on you, Toshi!"

He walked towards the door of the gorilla's room. "Yup." I followed closely behind, with my eye glued on the page that I left off.

As the mayora got out of the room, Kondo called out to me again. I didn't place a foot out of his room yet.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out for dinner?"

I shook my head again. "I have plans for tonight. So, don't you dare go stalking me!" I left him dejected once more.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: I will continue on from where I left off but I think all of you know what is going to happen next.**

**Kumi: You make it sound like I hate Shirou-chan. **

**Me: Eh? Do you mean how he is acting cooler than before?**

**Kumi: Yes...**

**Me: Don't worry! *Pats her back.* You will get your own arc sooner or later! But in the meantime, bare with me!**


	5. Dealing with terrorists Part 2

**Me: Chapter 5 is finished! Here you guys go!**

**Kumi: Will I have a badass part?**

**Me: Of course you will! Just give me some time.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do own anyone from Gintama. The OC I make is the ones I own. Please R&R and Enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Yamazaki stood on top of a building next to the one that the terrorist are meeting. He looked through the binoculars.

"There are two scary-looking guys at the entrance." The blackhead said to himself. From somewhere below, the flash of the flashlight was unnoticed by the two guards below. He removed the binoculars.

"No doubt about it, we've found them." Behind him, people started to whisper about the man who is staring across the building.

"Say, mom, is that man a peeping tom?" The boy asked his mother.

The mother shushed him. "Shh! Yu-chan, you mustn't grow up to be like that."

The father, standing with the mother and the son, looked at Yamazaki with worry. "Shouldn't we report him to the police?"

Yamazaki sweat dropped. _But, I am the police._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Later_

The Shinsengumi arrived at the building where the terrorist are believed to be. The ones who are guarding the building noticed them. They tried to run inside but the officers got to them first. They both got knocked down and the officers stampeded their way inside.

Kumi, Hijikata, and Sougo got out of the first car and followed the others into the building.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

They all headed to the top most floor of the building and ran towards the middle room. Whoever was leading kicked the door down and the officers flooded into the doorway. The terrorist who are in the room gasped in shock.

Hijikata had his sword unsheathed and shouted. "You're under arrest! Come quietly, you terrorist scum!"

The terrorist murmured among themselves. The man with long hair quickly ordered a command but the mayora shouted a command as well. "Kill them all!" They all charged at the terrorist and they both clashed swords with each other. Katsura and 3 others managed to get away.

Kumi tsked. She quickly wielded her gun and ran through the fighting crowd. At last, she got through and started to chase after them. She heard the one in the glasses scream in panic.

"Gin-san, Katsura-san! One of them is chasing us!"

She loaded her gun and started to shoot at their backs. The bullets all missed but she continued to shoot.

The one in the glasses screamed again. "GIIINNNN-SANNNN, KATSURRRAA-SAAAANNN! DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE GET SHOT TO DEATH BY HER!"

The one in the silver hair looked at the one in glasses with an indifferent look. "Since you're the one complaining, Pachi-san, why don't you do something?"

"LIKE I CAN DO ANYTHING TO HER! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON ON ME!"

The girl with the orange hair patted the one with the glasses hard on the back. "Don't worry, Shinpachi! I'll kill her!"

Shinpachi looked at her in shock. "She's a government official, Kagura-chan! If you kill her, you will get arrested!"

Kagura didn't reply. She turned around and crouched down. She pointed her umbrella at the blackhead and started to fire. Kumi unsheathed her sword and cut it all down. The orangehead looked shocked to see this. She quickly ran after the rest.

Kumi continued to follow them. It was until then Hijikata came out of nowhere and thrusted his sword of where the permhead's head should have been.

The blackhead sighed in relief. "What took you so long, you idiot mayora?"

"Shut up! You should thank me!" He looked down at the cowering permhead. "There's no need to run. It's a nice fight. Let's have some fun."

The blackhead sighed and she stopped within a foot of the 4. The blackhead quickly reloaded the gun and pointed it at them.

The permhead who is still on the floor managed to give a comeback despite the situation that he is in. "Hey, are you really a public official? I'm surprised you passed the interview." He still looked at the mayora, determined. "Your pupils are dilated."

Kumi sweat dropped as she inched closer. _Don't say that..._

That ticked off Hijikata. "You should talk, creep!" He brought down his sword. "Coming from someone with eyes of a dead fish!"

Gin managed to roll away before the sword even cut him. Kumi started to fire at Kagura, Shinpachi and Katsura but the orangehead deflected it with her umbrella. The blackhead looked at the mayora angrily through the gunfire. "WHY ARE YOU GETTING PISSED OFF?! JUST GET HIM!"

The permhead stood back up again. "It's all right. They sparkle during my close-up."

Kumi screamed again. "NO ONE CARES IF YOUR EYES SPARKLE!"

Hijikata tsked and charged at him, his sword ready to cut Gin. "Don't lie!"Gin jumped backwards.

At the same moment, Kumi and Kagura continued to fight each other as well. Just then, someone's voice was heard from behind the mayora.

"Hijikata-san, look out." Sougo aimed the rocket launcher at the two of them and the ammo hit the wall behind them. An explosion occurred and it knocked them both away. The permhead ran away from Hijikata.

Kagura stopped and followed as well. Katsura and Shinpachi followed close behind.

The blackhead tsked and walked towards him. Sougo walked towards the mayora as well. "You alive, Hijikata-san?"

"Moron, you coulda kill me!" Hijikata retorted. Kumi settled next to the Sadist and whacked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for, Kumi-san?"

She didn't reply and the Sadist tsked and looked away. "Aw, I missed."

A vein popped from the mayora's head. "What do you mean miss?! Hey! Look at me!"

He stood up. "Where are they?"

The blackhead sighed and scratched her head. "They probably went hiding in a room near here."

They walked towards a room that is surrounded by Shinsengumi officers. One of them near the blocked door pointed at it. "Vice-chief, they're in here."

Hijikata sighed and shouted. "Hey, come on out! Stop your useless resistance!"

He continued to shout. "This is the fifteenth floor. There's no escape!"The mayora take out a cigarette and light it up. Kumi took out her book and they waited.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_One minute later..._

Sougo called out. "Hey, come out. We're really going to fire this time."

The blackhead looked up from her book. "You know, the soap operas are going to start if they don't hurry up and come out."

"Oh yeah." The Sadist scratched his chin. "Hijikata-san, our evening soap rerun is going to start soon."

The mayora tsked. "Geez, I forgot to set my VCR."

He looked at the still reading Kumi. "Are you sure you don't want to watch the soap operas, Kumi-san?"

"No. I don't like to hear the sad moanings over nothing."She flipped the page.

"Let's get this over with." Hijikata motioned his hands to the ones who wielded the rocket laucher. "Prepare to fire!"They all hefted the rockets launchers onto their shoulders and aimed it at the doors. "Fire!" They nearly click the trigger until...

The 3 who were with Katsura kicked the doors away. Hijikata, Sougo, and Kumi were all shocked to see this. They started to run towards the Shinsengumi.

One of them shouted fearfully. "Wh-what are you doing?! Stop them!"

Gin held out something in his hand. "If you want to stop something, then stop this bomb, please! You have a bomb squad, don't you?!"

They all screamed and back away from the permhead. They ran away after that. The 3 of the leading officers of Shinsengumi stayed behind. Kumi facepalmed herself while Hijikata and Sougo looked at them speechless.

Sougo went after them. "Let's go, Hijikata-san, Kumi-san."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_About 5 minutes later..._

The bomb exploded in the air.

The mayora and a few others looked out of the window with his mouth agape.

He smiled and looked at the blackhead and the Sadist and the other officers. "Let's go back."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Later in the night__**...**_

Kumi stood in front of the Takamagahara. She took a deep breath and walked towards the front door of the club. The bouncer greeted her with his usual smile.

"Welcome, Kumi-san. Do you want the usual?"

She nodded and he led her inside. They both walked to the table where the usual hosts that she sits with.

"Thank you." The bouncer bowed and walked away. The two host went next to her and smiled.

"How was work today, Kumi-san?"

"Tiring." They led her to the seats and she ordered a drink.

One of them continued to smile. "Is that so?"

The blackhead nodded and the other host motioned someone forward. "Kumi-san, I would like to introduce to someone."

Kumi quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He called himself as Hosstalker."

_Hosstalker? It couldn't be... _As he came near, the blackhead recognized "Hosstalker."

"KONNNDDOOO, DIDN'T I SAY DON'T STALK ME?!"She whipped out her gun and started to shoot at the gorilla. He cowered in fear. The two hosts tried to stop her but they fail to do so.

"DIE KONDO!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's it!**

**Kumi: That stupid gorilla. I told him not to stalk me.**

**Me: *shrugs* He nevers listen...**


	6. A Day Off Part 1

**Me: Reading Gintama Lessons are breaking my heart. Please R&R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama. TT^TT. I wish I do but I don't. I only own my OC.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I sighed as I stretched my arms in the air. After what had happened yesterday, Kondo gave some of us a day off. I'm sure some of us had wanted to continue working but he insist on having the day off.

I looked at still surroundings of my room. The ones who had the day off went off to random places but I'm pretty sure they are having fun right now.

I got out of my futon and wondered where I should go for the day. _Hmm, where should I go? _I began to pace back and forth. _Where?_

"Kumi-san."

I looked up and found Sougo standing there. "What is it, Sou-chan?"

He causally leaned on the doorpost. "If you want to go somewhere, then I shall recommend a place."

I gave him an interested look. "What is this place?"

"It's..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Beggars came near me as they asked for money, which I managed to shake them off. I sighed as I continued walking through the streets.

_What the hell am I even here? I expected more from you, Sou-chan. _I tsked and continued to walk through the streets until someone bumped on my leg. _Huh?_

I looked down and saw a boy, about 13 years old, sitting on the floor. He looked at me angrily. "Watch where you're walking, old hag!"

"Old hag?" I asked him sweetly. I took out my gun. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A OLD HAG, HAAH?"

The boy did not look afraid when I took out my gun. Instead, he started to diss me some more. "Cow!"

I picked him up by the front of his yukata. "You really want me to throw you to those beggars, right?"

Just then, something hit the back of my head. I accidentally dropped the boy and looked back. A girl who is about the same age as the boy held a small rock. "Let... let... Kou-chan go!"

I didn't say anything. I put my gun back on the halter and walked towards her. She cowered in fear as I approached. She flinched as I patted her head.

"Where are your parents? I'll bring you guys back."

"They're dead." I looked back to Kou in surprise. "They died 3 years ago. We live on the streets by ourselves."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."I began to walk away from them. "Then, I'll be leaving..." Someone grabbed the sleeves of my kimono. I looked down and found the girl holding on.

"Don't leave us here!" The girl said as tears began to fall down her face. "I can't bear to live on the streets anymore. I... I..." She fainted.

I immediately knelt down. "Oi! Are you alright?" I looked at Kou. "Have she eaten anything lately?"

He shooked her head. "No..."

I carried her in piggy back style. "Come with me."

We both left the slums and the smelly streets.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Oi, explain this."

The raven looked up from her book. "Explain what?"

Hijikata pointed at the two kids sleeping on her futon. "Why are there 2 kids here?"

She flipped a page. "I picked them up."

He looked shocked. "You kidnapped them or something?"

"They're my long lost siblings."

Hijikata looked at her in surprise. "Eh? Really?"

"Like they are." Kumi sighed as she closed her book. "I found them on the streets. The girl practically begged me to take her away. The boy just followed."

The mayora scratched his head and sighed. "What about their parents?"

"They're dead."

"Then..." He looked thoughtful. "Shall we keep them here?"

She stretched her arms out. "Sure, why not?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Are you going to make the kids work in the Barracks?**

**Kumi: ? Yeah, why do you ask?**

**Me: I have this feeling that you're going to make them do a lot of work... See you all on the next chapter! **


	7. A Day Off Part 2

**Me: Here's part 2 for A Day Off! I hope you guys R&R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The girl that Kumi brought back to the Barracks awoke. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She heard something coming near and jumped in fear but later found out that it was Kou.

"Here."He gave her a cup of water. She accepted it gratefully.

"Kou-chan," The dark haired boy looked at her with a quiet stare. "Where is Onee-chan?"

"Do you mean Kumi-san?" He sat beside the futon. "She went out for a short walk. She will be back later."

"Is that so..." She became shocked and looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Why are you referring her with 'san'?"

"Does..." He began to blush. "Does... it really matter?"

A small smile came across her face. "You were dissing her early."

"That... that was because she bumped into to me!" His red face became redder and looked away. "Are you feeling alright, Taiyo?"

"Yep!" She began to stretch. "Better than ever!"

"Ummm..." He presented her with something. "Here..."

The brunette took it gratefully. She recognized it as anpan. "Kou-chan! How did you get this?"

"That guy playing badminton gave it to me." He gave her a shy look. "I thought you were going to feel hungry when you wake up..."

Taiyo pulled him into a hug. "Kou-chan! How thoughtful of you!"

"S... shut up! It wasn't like I was concerned for you!"

The brunette grinned some more. "You're also adorable when you're like that."

"Oi! Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Kumi came back sighing as she held two bags of groceries in her hands. As she walked towards her room, she noticed that Kou and the girl were playing badminton right outside her room.

_Did Zaki give them to play? Or Shirou-chan saw him practicing his swings? Well, whatever. _"Oi, Kou! I got some food!"

"Thanks!" He dropped the racquet and ran towards me. The girl followed him closely behind. She gave him one of the bags and they both started to pour out the contents onto the floor.

"Uwaahh! It's onigiri!" He picked up a couple and started to unwrap one while the girl picked up some sushi.

_Well, it was a good thing that it was wrapped. _She noticed that the girl hasn't spoken through the exchange. "Ano, kimi." The girl flinched. "What's your name?"

"It's Taiyo."

The raven smiled. "That's a nice name. I'm..."

"It's Kumi right? Kou-chan told me that you brought us back to this place."

She continued to smile. "Ehhh? Is that so?"Kumi ruffled both of their heads. "Are you guys willing to work here?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Why are you being so kind to the kids? You're supposed to be a sadist, you know.**

**Kumi: S...shu...shut up! I can't that show the other side of me when I'm with kids!**

**Me: Ehhh. Is that right?**

**Kumi: *Blushes* S...shut... it! *Looks away***


	8. A Day Off Part 3

**Me: I'm here with chapter 8! At long last, someone writes a review! (T^T) **

**Kumi: Are you actually crying?**

**Me: Shaddap! Those are tears of happiness!**

**Kumi: Yeah, yeah. Please R&R and enjoy. She will be happy if you guys write some reviews.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama. I only own my OC.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Kou and Taiyo looked at her in surprise. Then, they looked at each other and looked back at her again. They continued to do this and Kumi nearly thought that they would reject this proposal. But they nodded determinedly at each other.

"I have a question." Kou said as he ate the onigiri. "This is the Shinsengumi Barracks, right?"

The raven nodded. "It's better than living on the streets."

Taiyo asked another question. "Then... Are you...?"

"An officer here? Yeah."

They both didn't say anything else. _He's already onto his 3__rd__ onigiri already. Taiyo didn't even start on her sushi yet. _"Sooo, are you guys willing to work here?"

They both nodded.

"Great!" The raven went back to her room. "You guys will start training tomorrow!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Somewhere in the afternoon, Kondou's room_

Kondou was already staring at her with utter amazement. "You're going to train the kids?"

She nodded as she flipped a page. "I can make them as my assistants."

The gorilla scratched his head in confusement. "I thought you didn't want any when I offered you some."

"You offered me some lazy ass bums."She said as she continued to read. "Of course I beat their lazy asses up!"

"Then, what about me?"He asked her with puppy eyes.

"I would definitely reject you, you gorilla stalker."

"You're so cruel..." Kondou said as the tears began to fall.

Kumi sighed as she flipped to the next page. The raven closed the book and stood up. She walked towards the door while saying, "If you stalk some more, you will never get a girl."

Those words pierced through his body. The gorilla fell onto the floor with a _thud_ as Kumi left his room.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Night..._

Kumi sighed as she left the bathhouse. _Should they be my assistants? _She began to walk back to her room. _Or should I make them as my officers working under me? Well, it's up to them... _

As she entered her room, she found them reading one of her favorite books, _It's Raining Again, _together.

The raven smiled as she walked to the closet to get out a few futons. "Are you guys enjoying?"

Taiyo nodded while Kou continued to read the words on the pages.

Kumi smiled behind the futons. _They're so adorable like this._

"Kumi-san."That brought her back from her thoughts. The brunette pointed at the sleeping Kou. "He fell asleep."

_That was fast. _Kumi glanced on the clock on the wall. "It's only 8:30..."

"He always like that when we were on the streets." Taiyo said as she took the book out of his grasp. "I don't even know why he sleeps so early."

The raven sweat dropped. "You guys lived on the streets together..." She crouched down and placed the futons on the floor. "Are you okay with sleeping with Kou?"

"Yeah." The brunette dragged him to the futon. "I don't really mind."

"Goodnight you two." Kumi said as she left the room. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Kumi-san."

_I'll make them big! _The raven thought as she began her evening stroll.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that for chapter 8! **


	9. Sightings of an Alien Octopus!

**Me: Yay! Another review! Time to celebrate! *Runs aways***

**Kumi: *Sighs* Please R&R and enjoy.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_2 days later..._

_Whack!_

"KYAAA!" Taiyo screamed as she tumbled onto the floor. A anxious Kou stopped practicing with Yamazaki and looked at the brunette with a worried gaze. I also stopped and knelt down to help her.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I helped her stand up.

"I tripped on something." She said as she dusted herself off. "I'm alright."

"We can practice sword fight later." I said. "If that is okay with you."

Taiyo did not say another word as she picked up the bokken and began to practice swings with it. I sighed as I walked over to Kou and Yamazaki until Sou-chan came prowling around the doorway of the training room.

I walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we are getting calls about some pink octopus running around town." The Sadist said while blowing a bubble. "Hijikata-san wants you to check it out."

"Eh? Why me?" I cocked my heads to a side. "I'm training these two today."

Sou-chan grinned as he patted my shoulder. "I'll help them." He chuckled as he walked in.

"You better not do anything weird!" I called out as I head back to my room. "If you do, I'll make you wash the toilets for a 1 year!"

"Hai~." The Sadist started to help the brunette with her swings.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Kabuki-Chou_

Kumi gritted her teeth as she walked through the crowd of people. She went to places that had seen the pink octopus but the ones who saw it had forgetful memories of where it went.

"_Eto... I think it went through the alley."_

"_I saw it running through the seafood place."_

"_It probably got itself thrown away with the trash."_

"_I caught it and accidentally ate it for lunch."_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" The raven screamed in frustration. The people around her gave her startled looks but they continued to do whatever they are doing.

_Seriously, how the hell do you forget where one freaking octopus went? _She thought angrily as she went towards her last destination. _This stupid investigation is pissing me off. _She noticed a big urn on the middle of the road. _What the...?_

"Oiii." Kumi walked towards the urn. "I'll arrest you for blocking the road."

One of them saw her approach and she immediately recognized him. "Gin-san! It's... it's the officer from before."

"Tell him that we are not doing anything weird here."

"He' is a 'she." The raven said as she stopped in front of the urn. "What the hell are you three even doing?"

The orange haired girl piped up. "We're trying to get the idiot prince's octopus back!"

"Kagura-chan! Don't say that!" The one with the glasses began to fidget. "I'm..."

"Pachi-san,right?"

"It's not Pachi-san, its Shinpachi,"said the annoyed megane.

"I'm Fujisaka Kumi." She looked at the other two besides him. "What are their names?"

He pointed at the orange haired girl. "This one here is Kagura." He then pointed to the man with the perms. "This one here is Sakata Gintoki."

Kumi's hand went to the gun. "You...!"

The permhead looked at her indifferently. "What if I am a friend of Zura? He's the terrorist. I'm not."

Her hand still hovered above the gun, uncertain of what to do. But, something else caught her attention.

Kumi pointed at the thing. "There's something else in there."

Shinpachi noticed it as well and immediately noticed it. "AHHH! GIN-SAN, PACE IS HERE!"

Gintoki started to move around. "Where?" A slimy tentacle touched his cheek. "GYYYYYAAA!"

Kagura moved around as well. "GIN-CHAN, WHERE, WHERE?!"

The urn started to move around violently and Pace jumped out of it. It started to run straight ahead and the urn fell sideways. The raven stepped back and the urn began to roll with the three of them still in it. It rolled and rolled until it reached the octopus.

Screams and an explosion could be heard. Kumi ran towards them. "Oiii! Are you guys alive?"

"N...no." The permhead said while panting and laying on the ground. "I... I... I think... something hit... my stomach..."

The other two stood up and dusted themselves off as she approached Gintoki. The raven crouched down and examined his stomach. Then, she sighed irritably.

"There's nothing on your stomach."

"R...really?"

"Yeah." She raised a hand and chopped his head.

"Oww!" He stood up. "What was that for?!"

"Oh? I thought you were going to die." She raised a fist instead of a hand. "Shall I punch you till you reach Heaven?"

The permhead frantically looked at Kagura and Shinpachi. "Oiiii! Do something! She trying to kill me!"

The megane looked at Gintoki dumbfoundly. "Gin-san."

"What is it, Shinpachi?!"

He pointed at the flat octopus. "He's flat."

"Nanni!?" The permhead ran towards the octopus and looked at Shinpachi. "What should we do, Captain?"

"I'm not your captain." He turned to the orange haired girl. "Wha- OIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"What do you think I'm_, _Shinpachi?!" She continued to pour milk into the octopus' mouth. "I'm giving him calcium."

"That's not what you do when someone is flat!" The megane noticed Kumi taking pictures with her cellphone. "Eto... Kumi-san, what are you doing?"

She chuckled as she continued to take more pictures. "I'm going to use these to blackmail you.~" The raven got up and walked away. Shinpachi could still hear her chuckling as she walked farther and farther away from them.

The megane's mouth dropped open. _We're screwed._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Somewhere in the afternoon, Shinsengumi Barracks_

Kou and Taiyo laid panting on the floor of Kumi's room. Bottles of water were near them but they do not appeared to be touched.

"Sougo-san is being too brutal." The brunette said while continuing to pant.

"How?"

"I mean, his swings are way to strong and he looks like he enjoys to see me suffer."

"Eh?! Really?"

"Yeah." She moved her head sideways. "Kou-chan, do you think he's a...?"

Her sentence was cut off as Kumi entered the room. She noticed the two figures on the floor. "How did training go you two?"

"Great!" said Kou.

"I thought I was going to die." said Taiyo.

The raven sighed. "Sou-chan always go hard on the officers in training." She walked over to her desk and placed her weapons there. "You'll get use to it over time."

Kumi walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed _Fated _from it. "You guys might have a break tomorrow."

Kou sat up. "You're implying that...?"

"You guys will not have a break tomorrow. It will be a all out training session tomorrow.~"

They both groaned and did not say another word. She walked towards the deck outside her room and sat down. The raven opened it and flipped to a page. _Sakata Gintoki... _Kumi stared upon the somewhat blue sky. _Interesting...  
><em>

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that for chapter 9! And Fated is written by Alyson Noel!**


End file.
